Talk:Sword of Triton
Blackbeard's sword This sword is actually Blackbeard's sword from the movie! Check out this picture. This is Blackbeard's sword in the movie! 20:09, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Why did someone remove everyone's signatures? It was an unregistered. 22:05, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :There are vandals everywhere.-Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'' 06:29, April 20, 2011 (UTC) great job guys for getting this article up so fast! This is why there is no other POTCO Wiki that comes close. Eliza T. Creststeel 20:17, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Stpehen made the article and I added the picture. He asked me to add the picture while he was getting on the game.-- 22:10, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Related Kinda... Blackbeard is one of my ancestors but we're not blood related. One of Blackbeard's (I dont know how many greats) grandson adopted my great grandpa then my grandapa then my mom then me. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 21:03, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :Someone should tell you that Blackbeard had no descendants.-Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'' 17:38, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah he did. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 22:50, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::No, he didn't. But I understand you. Now that Blackbeard is the main villain of Pirates 4, it's quite popular to claim to be a descendant of Blackbeard.-Uskok''Sea Queen'' 06:12, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Flaws and mistakes Wow, this sword actually disappointed me, I mean, its attack is only 36??? Whoa! I have Common broadswords that beat it up! Also, according to the movie, the Sword is supposed to have all sorts of supah-dupah zapple-dapple mumbo-jumbo voodoo powers... so much for accuracy. Conclusion: next time they're advertising for an upcoming POTC film... give a proper sword ;) XaviCommander 17:08, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Riddle interpretations Hey guys, feel free to leave your opinion on the riddle below. My opinion is - something big will happen when On Stranger Tides is released. XaviCommander 00:59, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :The Queen Anne's Revenge has been put onto the Test Server yesterday. Uskok''White Tiger'' 07:44, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Accidental Sale I sold mine on accident. Anybody know how I can get it back? Try entering the code again. The code might still work but I am not sure. -- 18:18, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Bringing dead to life Ok, from what information is found in POTCO as well as OST-related material, this sword does not bring the dead to life. Blackbeard never brought people to life in the film, and as far as I know no one resurrected individuals in POTCO. The only time Blackbeard used a sword to zombie-fy anyone was in LEGO POTC game...but that isn't truly how Blackbeard made the zombies(from what I gather). In the OST Visual Guide, it is said that it brought "dead matter" to life(meaning inanimate objects, not "dead people"). So I think that was where it was assumed that people thought it meant dead. Just thought I should point this out. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 09:57, October 13, 2011 (UTC) what if.......... what if the game makers made a quest for the sword of triton thats was so epic and hard that at the end it made the sword of triton a legendary weapon...... they should do that since its the sword of a famouse and legendary pirate Question on quote Perhaps this be the will of Blackbeard to draw Pirates into his clutches? Perhaps even the mighty sea deity Triton himself seeks revenge? :If I may ask, where did this quote come from? The game or the website? -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 10:43, January 31, 2012 (UTC) That came from the website. We usually consider lore posted in Grog Blog news canon. -- Message Wall'' 11:21, January 31, 2012 (UTC)'' :Much appreciated! I needed to know so I got the sourcing correct in Triton's page. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 11:37, January 31, 2012 (UTC)